


Knock, Knock!

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, David Rose Loves Food, M/M, Pouty Patrick, Ray has boundary issues, Ray is so oblivious, Who wants ice cream?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: When something is so exciting, so important, that he just has to share, those are the times that boundaries get just the tiniest bit...overlooked.Or:The first time Ray walks in on David & Patrick in bed
Relationships: David Rose & Ray Butani, Patrick Brewer & Ray Butani, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Knock, Knock!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> Thanks to sam for the prompt!

It’s not that Ray doesn’t understand boundaries. He gets them. He respects them. It’s just that sometimes, he forgets them.

When something is so exciting, so _important,_ that he just has to share, those are the times that boundaries get just the tiniest bit...overlooked. And when it’s the hottest day of an already hot summer and Ray finds a pristine, unopened pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream in the back of the freezer when he had been almost certain they were all out of ice cream, well… that’s the kind of news that needs to be shared.

Patrick’s car is parked out front of the house, and Ray is pretty sure he’d heard two sets of footsteps running upstairs when he'd opened the front door. There were tell-tale traces of sandwich-making-activity in the kitchen—two plates in the dish rack and a knife left balancing on the edge of the sink signalling that someone hadn’t been entirely sure whether or not another sandwich was in their immediate future. 

Ray cocks his head and listens. The house is quiet. And warm. Probably warmer upstairs than it is down here. He thinks maybe David and Patrick would appreciate a nice big bowl of ice cream. So he heads up the stairs. And down the hall. He puts a hand on Patrick’s door knob, turns and pushes.

“Who wants ice cream?” Ray shouts joyously into the room. 

“Oh my God!” David shouts, frantically scrabbling from his position atop Patrick which...well, Ray wasn’t aware David was so flexible. He’s frankly a little jealous that none of his previous partners have been able to get themselves into that particular position. Good for Patrick. 

“Ray!” Patrick exclaims, not looking nearly as pleased for himself as Ray thinks he should. 

There is shouting, and a flurry of activity. And a lot of exposed skin as David tries to dive for the covers but misjudges the distance. There’s an “oof” and a loud thump as he goes tumbling off the far side of the bed, tangled in a mess of blankets. 

“Ray!” Patrick exclaims again, and this time there’s a tone to his voice that Ray has never heard before. Is Patrick...annoyed at him?

“Sorry,” Ray offers, taking another step into the room. Patrick clutches his sheet a little tighter to his chest and David is scrunched down so far on the opposite side of the bed that all Ray can see are his eyebrows. “I thought you might be hot, and I found some ice cream—“

“Ray…” Patrick sighs, and this time he just sounds resigned. “Thank you for the offer. But we don’t want any—“

“I could go for some ice cream,” say David’s eyebrows. “What flavour?”

“David? Really?” Patrick sounds annoyed again. 

“Mint chocolate chip.”

David’s eyebrows turn to look hopefully at Patrick. Patrick rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he grumbles. He looks pointedly at Ray. “Can you give us a minute please?”

Ray nods enthusiastically, his mind already digging around in his cupboards for toppings he might have to add to the ice cream. “Sure.” He turns to go, halfway down the hall, when Patrick’s voice calls out.

“Ray!”

He peeks around the doorframe. “Yes, Patrick?”

“Could you close the door?”

“Of course!” Ray reaches for the knob and pulls the door closed. Halfway down the stairs it hits him—it _was_ awfully hot in Patrick’s room. Maybe he should just pop back in to remind Patrick that there’s a fan in the hall closet. 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, written in a hurry. Littered with grammatical errors, I’m sure. 
> 
> I don’t write Ray nearly often enough. His good-natured obliviousness is so much fun to play with!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraged, but not required. Come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
